


Clap Those Cheeks

by Profitina



Series: Malex Doodles [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, M/M, area 51
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profitina/pseuds/Profitina
Summary: Malex dealing with the Free the Aliens & Clap Them Cheeks rally in Roswell
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Malex Doodles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731430
Kudos: 22





	Clap Those Cheeks

“Clap those cheeks! Clap those cheeks! Clap those cheeks!” Alex rolled his eyes at the crowd surrounding the Roswell New Mexico base. He swore the internet had just made people more stupid. These people had flooded the town hoping to free- and apparently fuck- any aliens hiding on the base. He watched them practice running as fast as they could with their arms extended behind them. According to the post he read online, they believed if they all stormed the base at once like that, at least someone was bound to get in. Never mind that there was a literal heavy armed army on the other side of the fence watching them. 

“I brought you your lunch.” Michael dropped a brown paper bag with a sandwich and snacks inside it onto Alex’s desk, walking into the room. 

“Can you believe this shit? How many of these protesters did you almost hit on your way in?” Alex huffed. This was ridiculous.

“Only the one that tried to out naruto run my truck. I think it’s kind of funny.” Michael arched an eyebrow at him in challenge.

“Are you serious?” Alex threw his hands up in frustration.

“I mean, it’s not like the military has ever hidden aliens from the public.” Michael said sarcastically. Alex sighed at him. It was a sore subject between them. “Besides” Michael said, placing his hand on Alex’s chest where he knew he’d take it, “You technically do clap these cheeks.”


End file.
